The University of Mississippi Medical Center (U.M.C.) Department of Pediatrics has participated in the treatment protocols and activities of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) since July, 1970. In addition to the U.M.C. Division of Pediatric Oncology, the disciplines of pediatric surgery, pediatric pathology and radiation therapy are active participants in the program, as are supportive specialties including pediatric radiology, immunology and medical genetics. The Southwest Oncology Group Pediatric Divisions' central objective is the delineation of increasingly effective means for treating various types of childhood malignancies utilizing the combined efforts of the participating institutions in protocol design and implementation. These collaborative studies form the basis of the U.M.C. Department of Pediatrics' clinical research program in oncology. Studies are currently in progress for acute lymphocytic leukemia, acute granulocytic leukemia, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, histiocytosis X, Wilms' tumor, neuroblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, osteogenic sarcoma, Ewing's sarcoma, brain tumor and malignant teratoma. In addition to participating in the SWOG clinical research studies, the U.M.C. disciplines are active in committee functions and protocol development. The U.M.C. Department of Pediatrics is serving as the coordinating institution for the SWOG AlinC 13 pilot and final classification and treatment protocols. ALinC 13 will be the next SWOG pediatric front-line study for acute lymphocytic leukemia.